let_me_infandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are supernatural immortal predators of an unknown origin who survive and grow more powerful by drinking human blood. If a Human survives being bitten by a Vampire, he/she will turn into a vampire. As supernatural predators vampires are physically superior to Humans in almost every way, however sunlight is fatal to them and they must be invited into a person's home before entering or they will bleed to death. When Eli encountered another vampire at some unknown time, she metioned that there are very few of them since most of them commit suicide after they are turned. Traits Vampires do not develop physically or mentally past the age they are turned. They are immune to disease and do not die by the passing of time. They lack body heat and are impervious to cold, for instance even when barefoot in the snow. However if provoked or stimulated, they will show their true, feral nature: their skin goes from pale, to white; their irises shrink and turn to an unnatural shade of white/grey and they can move and attack with preternatural speed and ferocity. While in this state a vampire's voice becomes deeper, adult, and demonic; In Let Me In, when Abby was yelling at her "father", her vocal change is so dramatic that her voice resembles that of a young man's. Vampires are implied to have wings that help them fly. In the novel, a survivor of the pool massacre claimed that a winged angel had rescued Oskar. In Let me In fluttering wings are heard when Abby escapes from the hospital and after she killed all of Owen's bullies. Vampires must drink human blood in order to survive. It is the source of their hyper-regenerative abilities and is their only source of nutrition as a vampire's body will reject human food and drink. Without regular supplies of fresh blood, a Vampire will eventually die from starvation. Vampires suffering from extreme blood deprivation exude an increasingly pungent stench - the result of their undead bodies begining the agonizing process of mortal decay. These effects can be reversed as long as the Vampire consumes sufficient doses of blood. Most vampires commit suicide after being turned because they cannot endure an existence of feeding on humans. A human who is bitten by a vampire and survives will become a vampire. If a human is killed immediately after being bitten before the transformation is complete they will not turn. In the novel, If a vampire is not properly killed or their body disposed off through a stake in the heart, decapitation or immolation the vampire's corpse will reanimate as a "true undead" driven by nothing but hunger and unbridled desire. When Håkan fell out of a window and "died" after being bitten and turned by Eli he came back to life as a horrid monster who desired nothing but blood and sex with Eli. Powers & Abilities As supernatural predators Vampires are physically superior to Humans by nature. *'Superhuman Strength': Regardless of their size or stature, Vampires are much stronger than Humans of any size and shape. They can overpower their prey and rip them apart with little effort. Abby was shown overpowering and dragging a large obese teenager across the surface of a pool with no effort. Eli was also able to slaughter Oskar's bullies with ease. *'Superhuman Speed': Vampires move and fly fast enough to run on water. *'Superhuman Hearing': Vampires can hear voices coming from another room. *'Superhuman Smell': Vampires can smell things that humans cannot. *'Superhuman Agility': Vampires are very agile and flexable. They are very good at climbing. *'Night Vision': A Vampires eyes can see in complete darkness. *'Shape Shifting/True Face': If provoked or stimulated by blood a vampire will show their true form. Their skin goes from pale to white with bulging dark veins becoming visible, their irises shrink and turn to an unnatural shade of white/grey and there voice becomes much deeper. *'Wallcrawling': Vampires can scale sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings. *'Flight': Vampires can fly with a pair of wings that they can grow and retract. *'Healing Factor': Vampires are immune to illnesses and diseases. They heal from any wound as long as they are fed. *'Immortality: ': Once turned a vampire does not progress physically or mentally past the age they are turned. A stake through the heart, sunlight, fire and decapitation are the only things that can kill a vampire. *'Hypnosis': Vampires have a degree of hypnosis, Eli was able to subdue a woman simply by being in her prescense. A nurse also had a need to give Eli something when she entered the hospital but could not figure out what. * Telepathy: ': Eli/Abby was able to share a memory of her transformation into a vampire with Oskar/Owen. Eli was able to make Oskar see himself from her perspective, Oskar saw himself but more handsome and with love. Weaknesess Vampires do have weaknesses *'Wooden Stake: In the novel, another vampire informed Eli that a wound to the heart is fatal to a vampire. Eli used a sharp piece of wood when fighting the turned Häkan. *'Invitation/Blood Loss': If a vampire enters a place (that is not a public area) without invitation and the invite remains absent for too long, the vampire begins to bleed through its pores until completely drained and dead. Vampires need a verbal invitation ("You can come in") for each separate entrance to a private domicile (a window, a door, etc). *'Sunlight': Vampires are extremely sensitive to the sun and will burst into flames if they are exposed to direct sunlight. *'Fire': Vampires can be killed through immolation. *'Hunger/Starvation': Vampires can become very weak and sickly looking if they do not feed on blood and can eventually die of starvation.